1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to baseboard heaters. More particularly, the invention relates to a compact electric baseboard heater which is highly efficient and aesthetically appealing.
2. State of the Art
Baseboard heaters are well known in the art and typically include a relatively long metal housing having a height comparable to that of a baseboard. The housing is provided with a lower opening for receiving cool air and an upper opening for delivery of heated air. A heating element is placed inside the housing and air is heated by convection through the housing where heat is exchanged from the heating element to the air. The heating element may be a conduit carrying heated fluid or an electrical heating element. In the case of conduits carrying heated fluid, heat radiating fins may be attached to the conduit to aid in heat transfer. In the case of electric element heating, reflecting surfaces may be provided adjacent to the heating element to aid in heat transfer from the heating element to the air.
Most baseboard heaters have the disadvantage that they are visually unappealing, a disadvantage that is only partially mitigated by their relative size and location. Electric baseboard heaters have the further disadvantage that they are notoriously inefficient and require high voltage (typically 220 volts) in a permanent installation. The inefficiency of the electric heaters is partially because, unlike the fluid conduit heaters, heat is only transferred to the air when energy is being consumed. That is, when the electricity is shut off, the electric heating elements cool quickly. The fluid in the conduits of heated fluid heaters remains warm for some time after the energy used to heat the fluid is removed. In addition to their relative inefficiency, electric heaters have the disadvantage of being potentially dangerous. Exposed electric heating elements can cause ambient materials to ignite. Effectively shielding the electric heating element is a challenge because by doing so, the efficiency of heat transfer is often reduced by the shielding. Nevertheless, electric baseboard heaters have remained popular because they are easy and inexpensive to install.